Number One Wish
by MintMojo
Summary: Permintaan No.1 Naruto untuk Natal tahun ini. [NaruSasu]


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

* * *

><p>Natal hampir tiba, salju, carollers, dekorasi berwarna merah, hijau, dan emas mulai menjamur dimana-mana. Biasanya Naruto menginginkan sesuatu yang sederhana untuk Natal. Tetapi tahun ini berbeda, sepertinya pria pirang itu menginginkan satu hal yang bisa dikatakan bukanlah hal sederhana untuk sebuah permintaan di Hari Natal.<p>

Sasuke, pria tampan berdarah Uchiha itu adalah mantan kekasih dan teman terbaik yang Naruto miliki saat ini. Hampir satu tahun lamanya sejak Naruto dan Sasuke berpisah, dan itu semua terjadi karena mulut besar bodoh sang pirang. Sasuke sangat marah dan minggu mereka menjadi sangat mengerikan. Tidak ada pelukan, tidak ada ciuman, tidak ada sentuhan sama sekali. dan kau tahu apa yang lebih buruknya lagi? tidak lama kemudian Sasuke mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka berdua telah berakhir.

Itu adalah kesalahan bodoh terbesar yang pernah Naruto lakukan seumur hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa berbicara bahkan melihat sang Uchiha selama Natal tahun lalu karena Sasuke selalu mencoba menghindar. Hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan hal itu berlalu ketika Naruto berlutut dan memohon kepadanya untuk tidak menghindar lagi disaat salju turun dengan deras.

dan tidak lama setelah itu tahun pun berganti.

Sejak saat itu hubungan mereka perlahan membaik, tetapi menjadi teman 'terbaik' saja sepertinya tidak cukup bagi Naruto. selama satu tahun sudah ia mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam. Walaupun sebenarnya Naruto selalu menyadari ada bagian dari dirinya yang merindukan Sasuke untuk kembali. Semua cara telah ia lakukan untuk melupakan sang Uchiha namun hasilnya sia-sia.

Ditambah lagi dengan salah satu lagu Natal favorit Naruto dan Sasuke terus menerus diputar di radio, lagu itu sangat cocok dengan kondisi sang pirang saat ini. Bahkan Naruto pernah memikirkan sebuah ide gila untuk menyanyikan lagu itu sekeras mungkin didepan pintu apartemen Sasuke.

Bukankah itu lucu? Melihat seorang pria ceria seperti Naruto bisa tergila-gila kepada seorang pria kaku dan dingin bernama Sasuke?

Dan kurasa kalian sudah tahu bukan? Permintaan apa yang Naruto inginkan untuk Natal tahun ini?

Ya...! kalian benar, sebuah permintaan yang sangat Naruto inginkan untuk Natal tahun ini adalah Pria Uchiha itu kembali kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

"Kurang dari tiga hari dan Natal akan tiba Teme, Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi! Kapan kau akan memberiku sebuah petunjuk selanjutnya...?" Naruto bertanya, sebisa mungkin ia berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke, serpih salju yang jatuh dari langit pagi dengan perlahan menutupi boots berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Hn... ini dimulai dengan P dan berakhir dengan S..." Sahut Sasuke seraya merogoh saku celananya untuk menemukan dompet saat mereka berdua hampir mendekat dengan toko kopi langganan.

"S-Sasuke..." Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. sontak ia menarik bahu sang Uchiha dan menatap kedua pupil hitam itu. "P-Penis...?"

**DUAGHH**

"Agh–! K-kenapa kau memukulku...?!" Protes Naruto. Tangan kirinya dengan lembut mengusap pipi yang terasa sangat nyeri.

"Presents Dobe, dan itu karena kau pantas mendapatkanya..." Sasuke berbalik, tidak peduli dengan sang pirang yang terduduk diatas tanah yang terselimuti tumpukan salju.

"Hahh– Presents katanya? Dasar pemberi harapan palsu. Seharusnya kau mengatakan hadiah Teme..." Dengan gontai Naruto bangkit dari atas tanah.

"Kalau kau tidak suka dengan jawabanku, kau tidak seharusnya bertanya..." Ucapnya, ia bergabung dengan barisan orang yang ingin memesan kopi.

"Ayolah, jangan menjadi Grinch, Teme..." Naruto berusaha menahan tawa kecil ketika membayangkan Sasuke berpakaian sebagai Grinch untuk Natal.

"Apa gunanya aku memberitahumu jika Natal hanya tiga hari lagi Dobe...?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dalam diam, tentu saja ia ingin tahu hadiah apa yang akan Sasuke berikan untuknya. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama untuk kecewa lagi jika mengetahui hadiah dari Sasuke bukanlah hadiah yang ia inginkan.

"Teme, aku lupa memberitahumu..." Ujar Naruto saat Sasuke melangkah mendekat dengan kedua kopi di tangannya. "Pada malam Natal apakah kau mau pergi ke taman dan melihat carollers yang bernyanyi disana. Kita bisa berfoto dengan Santa dan para elf. Dan akan lebih baik jika kau memakai kostum Grinch..." Naruto tertawa sesaat. Ia mengambil segelas kopi dari tangan Sasuke. "OUCH–!" Teriaknya saat Sasuke menyikut tulang rusuknya.

"Santa, Elf, dan Grinch tidak nyata Dobe..." Bisik Sasuke pelan saat beberapa anak kecil berlari disekitarnya.

"Aku tahu, tetapi aku masih berharap dan siapa tahu, tahun ini aku benar-benar bisa mendapatkan keinginanku..." Kata Naruto tersenyum.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama sang Uchiha, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengunjungi apartemen Shikamaru sekedar untuk mengobrol.

Dengan santai ia membuka pintu apartemen untuk melihat Shikamaru duduk santai diatas sofa dengan beer dan sebatang rokok terselip di jemarinya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan hal yang terjadi padaku hari aku Naruto... " Katanya santai.

"Whoa lihatlah wajahmu itu tuan Nara, biar kutebak! Kau pasti bertemu dengan seorang gadis..." kata Naruto menyeringai, sambil duduk di sofa.

"Kau benar..." Shikamaru menenggak beer kalengnya.

"Manis...?"

"Cantik..." Sahutnya singkat. "Sangat menggemaskan..."

Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya. Baru kali ini ia melihat sang Nara seakan terhipnotis oleh sesosok gadis yang baru saja ia temui.

"Apakah dia harum...?" Naruto bertanya saat mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku celananya, bersama dengan sekaleng beer dari atas meja.

"Apa kau bercanda? Tentu saja gadis itu sangat harum...!" Ujarnya. "Lalu bagaimana harimu dengan Sasuke...?"

Naruto mengedikan bahunya. "Aku masih belum bisa mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku seakan tidak bisa membuka mulutku Shika..."

"Ayolah Naruto, seharusnya ini menjadi Natal special untukmu!"

Dengan berat Naruto menghela napasnya. "Bagaimana jika Sasuke menolakku...? kemudian akan menjadi Natal apa tahun ini? aku tidak mau merasakan hal yang sama seperti Natal tahun lalu..." gumam Naruto, sementara Shikamaru tertawa geli.

"Tidak konyol! Tidak mungkin Sasuke akan menolakmu! Ia akan menyesal percaya padaku..."

"Aku tidak tahu Shika..."

"Tenang saja Naruto, aku akan membantumu merencanakan bagaimana memenangkan hati Sasuke sama seperti dahulu..." kata Shikamaru menepuk bahu sang pirang dan tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika kau mengatakan kepadanya besok malam...?" Shikamaru menyatakan saat Naruto menenggak beernya.

"Whoa– Kau benar-benar akan memikirkan rencana super mengagumkan sekarang? Pada tengah malam? Yang benar saja...?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mengapa tidak...?" Shikamaru menyeringai.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru malas.."Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam..." Ia bangkit dari atas sofa dan melangkah kearah pintu.

"Malam... Cobalah untuk tidak memimpikan Sasuke malam ini!" Shikamaru berteriak ketika Naruto masih diambang pintu.

"Ck..." Decak Naruto kesal mengingat apartemen milik Shikamaru tidak besar. "Pria Nara itu benar-benar tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, semua orang disekitarnya bisa saja mendengar..."

.

.

.

"Fuuu..." Ia menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya ke udara. Pupil birunya menatap salju putih yang menutupi beranda kamarnya pagi ini.

"Sepertinya 'Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan memberitahu Sasuke jika aku masih mencintainya' adalah hal yang buruk..." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Dan bahkan jika kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama, kuharap itu tidak akan mempengaruhi hubungan kita selama ini..." Lanjutnya lagi mencoba berlatih jika saja Sasuke menolaknya.

"Rise and Shine! Ayo Naruto bangkit dari atas kasur dan bersiaplah..." Empat siku muncul di dahi Naruto ketika mendengar suara teriakan sang Nara dan gedoran pintu.

"Ck, Shikamaru... Mau apa dia pagi-pagi buta seperti ini..." Protesnya sambil membuka pintu.

"Sup bro..." Sapanya santai seraya mengambil sebatang rokok milik Naruto yang tergeletak diatas meja.

"Mau apa kau kesini...?"

"Ayolah Naruto, kau sudah berjanji untuk mengatakan cintamu pada Sasuke bukan...?" Ia menaikan volume tv dan bersantai diatas sofa. "Oi! Aku sedang mendengarkan itu." Shikamaru memprotes, berusaha untuk menarik remote kembali dari tangan sang pirang.

"Dan aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur Shika! Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman kau tahu...?" Sahut Naruto kesal sambil melompat kearah kasur dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal.

"Oh? Tidur? Apakah tidur bisa membuatmu mengatakan cinta kepada Sasuke? Bangunlah jagoan. Kau harus bersiap dan bertemu dengan Sasuke atau pria Uchiha itu akan mendapatkan kekasih baru di malam Natal..." Shikamaru mengejek.

Naruto melemparkan bantal ke arahnya dan bangkit dari atas kasur dengan marah. "Ini bukan sesuatu hal untuk ditertawakan Shika, bisa saja hal ini mengubah hubunganku dan Sasuke kau tahu? Dan aku tidak menginginkannya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya..."

"Kau terlalu serius Naruto, bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu? Sasuke tidak mungkin menolakmu. Mungkin kelihatannya ia seperti acuh padamu. Tetapi percayalah padaku Naruto, Sasuke masih mencintaimu..." Shikamaru tersenyum, berjalan ke lemari untuk mendapatkan serealnya.

"Kau punya susu? Aku lapar sekali..."

Cukup lama Naruto terdiam dan menatap serpihan salju yang turun dari jendelanya. "Hn... Ambil saja di kulkas..."

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri dibawah lampu berkelap kelip. Bergumam mengikuti lagu Natal yang diputar oleh salah satu toko yang terletak dekat dengan tempat ia berdiri. "Fuu..." Ia menghisap batang rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap putih itu ke udara.

"Hihihi... Lihat pria itu..."

"Jangan tertawa, kau bisa saja menyinggung perasaannya..."

"Tetapi dia tampan bukan...?"

"Kau benar... Hihihi... Tampan dan kedinginan..."

Pupil birunya menangkap segerombolan gadis manis tertawa cekikikan saat lewat di hadapannya.

"Mengapa mereka tertawa? Apa yang lucu...?"

Awalnya Naruto berpikir jika segerombolan gadis itu tertawa karena ada sesuatu di wajahnya. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa para gadis itu tertawa karena pakaian yang ia kenakan. Boots hitam, celana jeans, T-Shirt beserta jaket, dan syal.

"Memangnya ada yang salah? Pakaian seperti ini cukup membuatku hangat..." Sahutnya tidak peduli. "Lagipula pakaian musim dingin membuatku kepanasan..."

Ya, Naruto memang tidak merasa dingin walaupun salju menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terbiasa bermain dibawah hujan salju saat kecil.

"Haaa..." Naruto menghembuskan napasnya. Sudah cukup lama ia berdiri disini dan Sasuke belum juga datang. "Sudah 30 menit huh...?" Ucapnya pelan melihat kearah jarum jam yang melingkar di lengan kirinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendekat perlahan-lahan, berusaha untuk tidak menumpahkan minuman yang ia bawa karena salju sangat licin. Pupil hitamnya menangkap sesosok pria berambut pirang bersandar pada toko dengan hidung memerah, rambutnya dipenuhi oleh tumpukan salju. "Dobe..." Panggilnya.

"Sasuke–!" Ia memamerkan senyum lebarnya dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke. "Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar datang! Kukira kau tidak akan datang malam ini..."

"Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu...?"

"Ahh– itu..." Ia menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. "Sekitar 60 menit yang lalu..."

"Dasar bodoh..." Dengan lembut Sasuke membersihkan kepala Naruto yang dipenuhi serpihan salju. "Kau seharusnya memakai topi..."

"Sasuke..." Telapak tangan itu terasa sangat hangat. Sudah berapa lama ia merindukan sentuhan seperti ini?

"Sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah membuatmu lama menunggu..." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah cup kopi yang ada didalam tangannya. "Hangatkan dirimu..." Lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah sedikit bersemu.

"Thanks Teme..." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum. "Kau sudah makan? Bagaimana jika ka– uh Sasuke? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu...?"

"Sial, Aku lupa membawa hadiah Natalmu..." pupil hitamnya terlihat kesal dan kecewa.

"Ayolah, kau bisa memberikannya padaku kapan saja Teme..." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke, mencoba menghibur.

"Tetapi..." Pupil hitamnya melirik kearah tas di tangan Naruto. "Kau membawa hadiah sebanyak itu..."

"Oh, ini...?" kata Naruto. "Ya, ini memang untukmu..." Ia menyerahkan tas didalam tangannya dengan senyum lebar.

"..."

"Kau terlihat tidak senang..." Pupil birunya menatap sedih kearah sang Uchiha. "Jangan khawatir. Kau bisa memberikan hadiah untukku besok..."

"Hn..." Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan menoleh kearah carollers yang sedang bersiap.

"Kau mau melihat mereka lebih dekat...?" Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah..."

.

"Pasangan yang manis..."

"Kau benar, mereka terlihat sangat serasi..."

"Aahh– aku merindukan masa mudaku..."

Wajah Sasuke dan Naruto memerah sempurna mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

Naruto tertawa kaku dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Sepertinya mereka salah sangka Teme..."

"Hn..."

"Mungkin saja itu karena mereka melihat bagaimana kita berbicara..." Naruto tersenyum lirih. Ia memang selalu memperlakukan Sasuke sama seperti biasa. Hanya saja tanpa ada sentuhan dan ciuman.

Ciuman dari bibirnya yang lembut dan sentuhan yang mampu membuat tubuh Sang Uchiha bergeliat tidak nyaman dibawahnya.

"Sial, berhentilah memikirkan hal seperti itu Naruto. Kau tidak bisa mencium atau menyentuh Sasuke sekarang..." Ucapnya pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu...?"

Tubuh sang pirang tersentak kaget. "T-Tidak... Mungkin kau salah mendengar..." Ia tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? mereka mengatakan jika lagu pertamanya adalah All I want for Christmas is You..."

"He—? Benarkah...? Kalau seperti itu aku harus segera membeli makanan dan minuman. Aku tidak mau melewati lagu indah ini..."

Dua orang gadis dengan baju berwarna merah terlihat terburu-buru berlari mengunjungi toko kopi.

"All i want for Christmas is You..." Ujar Naruto pelan. "Hey Teme–!" Panggilnya. Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah kearahnya. "Kau tidak ingin bernyanyi bersama mereka Teme...?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin bernyanyi di tengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini..." Tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Ayolah, tunjukan kepada mereka jika kau bahagia menyambut hari Natal. Jika kau tidak mau maka aku saja yang bernyanyi..." Kata Naruto melihat kearah panggung kecil yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk carollers.

"Kau pasti bercanda..." Ujar Sasuke tidak percaya.

Naruto menyeringai, berlari keatas panggung dan meminta sebuah mikrofon. Orang-orang mulai melihat ke arahnya dan membentuk kerumunan kecil.

Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Sasuke pada akhirnya melangkah kearahnya ditengah kerumunan dan ia mulai bernyanyi.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing i need..."_ Naruto mulai bernyanyi, suaranya memiliki nada jazz yang mampu membuat orang yang mendengar menggerakan kakinya.

Ia kembali memamerkan cengiran khasnya saat melihat wajah Sasuke sedikit bersemu melihatnya diatas panggung. "_I dont care about the present, underneath the Christmas tree! I just want to you for my own, more than you will ever know..._" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya keatas panggung dan menyodorkan sebuah mikrofon seakan memberi kode bahwa ia bernyanyi untuknya.

Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain Sasuke terpaksa ikut bernyanyi saat orang-orang bertepuk tangan dan bersorak kearahnya. "_Make my wish come true..."_

"_All I want for Christmas is You~!"_

Naruto tersenyum dan menatap kedua pupil hitam sang Uchiha. "Itu benar Uchiha Sasuke, hal yang aku inginkan untuk Natal adalah kau. Selama ini aku sadar jika aku tidak pernah bisa benar-benar berhenti untuk mencintaimu..."

"Naruto..."

"Maukah kau mengabulkan permintaan Natalku...?" Naruto menatapnya lirih, sangat berharap jika Sasuke masih mencintainya.

Kerumunan kecil dibawah mereka bertepuk tangan dan bersorak-sorak, seakan memaksa Sasuke untuk mengatakan 'Ya'

Sasuke melepas kedua tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya erat. "Naruto..." Panggilnya pelan, membuat raut wajah sang pirang sedikit cemas.

"Dasar bodoh..." Sasuke tersenyum kearahnya. "Kau pikir aku juga bisa berhenti mencintaimu...?"

"Sasuke..." Naruto menelan ludahnya dan menarik sang Uchiha kedalam pelukannya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak walaupun ia sebenarnya sangat bahagia. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke..." Bisiknya lembut tepat ditelinga Sasuke. "Merry Christmas..."

.

.

.

Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Sasuke ketika memasuki apartemen milik sang pirang. Seluruh memory manis bersama Naruto seakan terulang kembali di ingatannya.

Tidak ada yang berubah, masih sama seperti dahulu ketika ia meninggalkan apartemen ini tahun lalu.

Sofa favoritnya, kursi disebelah jendela, dan...

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disana...?"

Pria pirang itu.

Naruto menghampirinya dari balik pintu dengan sebuah handuk. "jaketmu sedikit basah, jika kau tidak melepaskannya, kau akan kedinginan..."

Pupil hitamnya menatap lurus kearah pria pirang yang kini tengah mengeringkan kepalanya dari sisa serpih salju.

"Aku telah membuatkanmu minuman hangat..." Dengan lembut Naruto mengenggam tangan Sasuke dan menariknya kearah sofa.

"Dobe..."

"Hm...?" Sahutnya pelan seraya menyerahkan segelas kopi hangat.

"Tidak, lupakan saja..." Sasuke berbalik dan menatap kearah tv. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena suhu ruangan yang bertambah dingin.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Tidak..." Bohong Sasuke.

Naruto berbalik kearah kamar dan kembali dengan selimut tebal berwarna oranye terang miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang diberikan Sasuke, ia menyelimuti tubuhnya dan memeluk Sasuke. "Menghangatkanmu..." Bisiknya pelan seraya mengeratkan dekapannya.

"..." Sasuke sedikit menunduk, tidak menyangka jika wajahnya bisa memerah hanya karena bisikan sang pirang.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa sangat bodoh saat ini..."

"..."

"Jika saja aku memberitahu perasaanku lebih cepat, aku tidak harus menderita selama setahun terakhir..." Suara Naruto terdengar sangat rendah. Ada banyak nada sesal terselip disetiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Sasuke terdiam. merasakan kepala Naruto di bahu kirinya dan juga hembusan napasnya.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu lagi, entah apa jadinya jika kau tidak berada di sisiku..."

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, dadanya berdetak sangat cepat melebihi cepatnya salju yang turun.

"Bukan hanya kau..."

"Hm...?"

"Aku..." Sasuke kembali menunduk dan mencengkram celana yang ia kenakan. "Aku... juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan selama setahun terakhir..."

"Sasuke..."

Awalnya Naruto tidak pernah menyangka jika harapannya akan terkabul pada malam ini. Kado special yang ia inginkan kini berada dalam dekapannya.

"..."

Sang Uchiha hanya terdiam ketika telapak tangan Naruto menarik wajahnya mendekat.

Pupil hitam miliknya beradu dengan pupil biru milik Naruto, sebelum bibir mereka saling menekan lembut di malam itu. Malam yang dipenuhi dengan serpih salju turun dengan elegan keatas tanah dan juga bunyi lonceng yang terdengar melalui celah jendela.

.

.

.

.

.

**End**

**.**

**Number One Wish © MintMojo**

* * *

><p>Lyric by : All I want for Christmas is You - Mariah Carey.<p>

Anyway,

Merry Christmas! ^^


End file.
